Live Long and Love Me
by GhostAmongAngels
Summary: T'Pol is hurt that Trip asked to be reassigned and wants to confront him about it. Rated M for (so far) chapter 2. All characters and locales belong to Rick Berman/Brannon Braga, no infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1: Why You Left

Chapter 1: Why You Left

It was difficult for me to suppress my emotions with Trip standing there. I had missed him. I would permit myself that, I had missed him. I wanted to ask him why he left because I didn't truly understand the reason. But Captain Archer was still speaking to him. Finally Archer finished and Trip and I were alone. Phlox had left sick bay and the sound of his animals was all that was left. Trip made to leave.

"Commander Tucker." he didn't turn.

"Trip!" he turned surprised. I was too, I thought I could control myself. He stood there trying not to look at me.

"Why did you ask to be reassigned?" I kept my voice level.

"I don't wanna get into this now T'Pol." he turned again to leave.

"Trip please." I had never begged before, not even for my life. He paused but did not face me.

"Trip please do not do this. I am having enough trouble suppressing my emotions without it." that made him turn.

"You Vulcans and your emotions. Why don't you ever just let yourself feel. Try it some time, it would do us a world of good."

"Are you implying that your reason for leaving Enterprise-"

"I'm not implying anything." he scoffed and rubbed his eyes. "fine, you want to know why? You're right it's you. I can't stop thinking about you and worrying-"

"I can assure you that you do not need to worry about me."

"It doesn't matter what you say T'Pol, I'll worry about you no matter what because I love you and can't bear the thought of something bad happening to you." In all my days spent with Trip I had never been so surprised as I was now.

"You love me?" I asked. Trip softened and came closer to me.

"Yes. Of course I love you. And I couldn't live in a universe where you had died. I couldn't work on a ship where you were always in danger."


	2. Chapter 2: My Mind to Your Mind

Chapter 2: My Mind to Your Mind

I invited Trip into my quarters that night. He came when I was meditating.

"Come in." I called softly. He entered and sat in front of me.

"Meditate with me." I murmured. He took my hands and a deep breath. I felt him inside me. So soft, even his mind was gentle around me. Inside my head I found him in the white space where I meditated. He touched my cheek, my lips. I meditated to forget these emotions, to push them down with force and logic. Why had I invited him here? He leaned closer and kissed me. He kissed me outside my meditation, in the painful real life on Enterprise. He gathered me up into his arms and held me there, his lips reacquainting themselves with mine. His kisses, as always, were long and deep. They were real, so unlike any falsehood Koss had given me. I felt inside me the warmth I had learned through Trip's memory as love. It swelled through me and rooted itself in a part of my brain I had long neglected. The trillium had allowed me to see it, Trip now let me feel it.

I wanted more. I wanted him beneath me, inside me. I wanted him to consume me. I wanted to become part of him and he of me. I began to unzip his uniform, he allowed me. As our many nights had once gone he did not undress me or himself. I did that for the both of us. I peeled off our uniforms and let my skin press against his. He was so warm and lovely. I wanted all of him. I needed all of him to be mine. I had seen his desires, I knew the things he liked. I wanted to oblige him. When we moved to the bed I moved my mouth lower, kissing his body as if it would give me sustenance in a barren world. I met his manhood with a wet mouth and a desire to please. My tongue made Trip's body twitch. Our minds were still connected and I felt the intensity of his desire burn its way to every nerve my body possessed. I sucked until I felt the power of his orgasm rip through his mind and mine. It spread like wild fire through my palms, down to an area that hadn't seen pleasure in too long.

When I swallowed the evidence of Trip's pleasure he pulled me up and flipped me over. He found his way inside of me as easily as he maneuvered through the engine room. He had been there so many times. I hadn't thought his desire would last this long but he pushed deep inside me, making my eyes open wide and my palms clutch at his back. I gasped and moaned and rode our orgasms like dust storms on Vulcan. Every pleasure he felt I felt as well, doubled with my own. The feelings were so intense, my cells bursting with a previously unmet longing. When finally my body could take no more I let loose. Our minds as one he did too, achieving that sacred bliss with me our bodies stiffened.

We were both so weary after that when he fell beside me, sweating and panting, he did not remove himself from inside me. I did not mind. It made me feel full. I had missed that feeling and I relished it. He kissed me. I felt his mind slipping from mine but I was too tired to call it back. We fell into unconsciousness and slept better than we had in weeks.


	3. Chapter 3: Creating Ripples

Chapter 3: Creating Ripples

The alarm that signaled I had to wake, shower, eat and report for duty called me from unconsciousness. When I reached to turn it off I found my body still pinned by Trips body. This made me smile. I didn't understand why. My fingertips found the offending noise and turned it off. I brushed them then along Trips back and wrote Vulcan words there. He sighed and shifted. His head sprung back from mine and for a moment he was disoriented but he came back to himself. He left his body come gently back down onto mine and I continued my writing.

"What're you writing." he asked, and his voice was lazy and uncaring. I bit my lip.

"A Vulcan prayer." I admitted. He gave me a look.

"A prayer?" his tone was incredulous. I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. I kept tracing till I reached his spine but by then I was finished anyways. He sighed again and pushed himself up and off of me. My body felt cold where he had vacated it, my nipples hardening. He stretched, pushing his arms up against the ceiling of my quarters as though he could move it. He made a grunting noise as he did so before retracting his body back into a more natural position. I remained lying down. He beamed down at me, his nakedness seeming odd now that is was, by Enterprise's standards, morning. He gathered his clothes and slipped back into them. He kissed my lips for too short of a time and left. I lay in bed. I finally gathered myself enough to persuade myself to shower. The water felt too hot, then too cold, nothing was comfortable. Between my legs felt empty. I still felt aroused and I decided it would only be logical to alleviate my desire before reporting for duty. I pressed my back against the wall of the shower and parted my legs. My left hand grasped for purchase on my wet breast, plucking my nipple. My right hand slithered down my abdomen and between the lips of my womanhood. I ran my fingers in circles and occasionally pushed them inside me. I bit my lips and tried to coerce the moan budding in my throat to stay down. My orgasm was close. I pictured Trip, I pictured him undressing me. I orgasmed and cried out.


End file.
